Matchmaking Deal
by kikkina123
Summary: Scott tried to get Dawn eliminated, Dawn was onto him.She decided to make a pact with him. She wouldn't tell everyone he was a traitor if he helped her in a matchmaking project she had. Could it be that they'll get to make some matchmaking for themselves?
1. Chapter 1

_**Matchmaking Deal**_

_Pairings: _

_Scott/Dawn_

_Zoe/Mike_

_Brick/Jo_

_Sam/Dakota_

_**Author's Note: **So this will mainly be a Scott/Dawn fanfiction but there will be quite a bit of the other pairings too. I'd like to mention that I don't pay any attention to flame reviews so don't bother. This story will start from the end of the episode where Dawn gets eliminated but there will be a twist._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own and never will I own any of the Total Drama Series.**_

_Chapter 1_

"The Larvas had quite a little shock today when one of their members was found to be a thief", said Chris looking pointedly at Dawn. Dawn glared fiercely at Scott. She wasn't stupid. She knew Scott was the one to be blamed for the stolen objects and for their team losing.

Chris smirked at seeing her glare but continued talking. "Luckily for you, Dawn, no one is going to be receiving the mutant marshmallow. We've run out of them and my _assistant_ forgot to make more!" He said the last part while glaring at Dakota who wasn't looking very happy at being talked at that way.

"However, the one who should have been voted off is going to be receiving a penalty instead. _Cleaning the public toilets_", Chris finished smirking.

Dawn grimaced. She knew she would have to be the one to do that. No one was happy to find out they had a thief within their group even if it was a lie. Chris laughed evilly at seeing her grimace. "I bet you're wishing you were going to be voted off, right Dawn?"

Dawn scoffed and sent another glare Scott's way. Chris started talking again. "All of you back to your cabin and Dawn; I wouldn't stay up late if I were you. After all, you have a _long_ day tomorrow."

_Dawn's POV_

I saw Scott smirking at me when he thought I wasn't looking. Was he for real? Did he seriously think I was going to forget about the fact that he was a traitor? Especially after I was stuck cleaning the toilets because of him? Well if that's what he thought he was about to be proven wrong.

I quickened my pace and caught up to Scott. He probably noticed me behind him but he didn't acknowledge me. "Not for long", I thought. "Scott", I called out to him.

I watched him as he slowly turned around. "Look who it is…Dawn", he said with an arrogant tone that got on my nerves. "Hey there Scott", I said with a smile that was obviously fake.

"I was hoping I could talk to you for a second", I said. I knew he was about to refuse so I continued. "It's really important Scott." I saw him release an exaggerated sigh but then he agreed. "Fine", he said, "but make it quick. I've got places to be".

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that. "Let me guess…you have to think of a new way to get someone else from our team eliminated?" I was ecstatic to see his self confident smirk vanish. "I'm on to you Scott", I continued. "You were the one who stole everyone's stuff and then framed it on me so I would get eliminated. And before you start denying everything let me tell you that I have the video of you admitting to it all." I was the one smirking now and Scott was everything but.

"You wouldn't tell", said Scott but he sounded a little unsure. I had planned on telling but suddenly an idea came to my mind.

"Of course I would tell Scott unless…" This definitely piqued his interest. "Unless what?" he asked.

"I won't tell if you help me in this little project I have planned out. That doesn't mean that I won't tell if I find out you're doing it again. But if you promise to stop _and_ help me in this little _project_ then I won't tell what you've done till now. What do you say?"

Scott was definitely interested now but I could tell that he was also suspicious. "What kind of project are we talking about?" he asked in a suspicious tone. I smirked again at this.

"Well, you see, I couldn't help but notice that almost everyone taking part in this show has a perfect match but nearly none of them realise it. I want to help everyone get together with their perfect match and I want you to help me. You're sneaky and persuasive, two characteristics I kind of lack but need. So what do you say? Call it _matchmaking _if you want."

By the end of my explanation Scott looked like a fish out of water. He closed his mouth and started talking…well, more like whisper-yelling. "You can't possibly expect me to help you in your little _matchmaking_ adventure! Forget it!"

I smiled a sweet, innocent smile. "But Scott, you can't say no remember? It's either this or everyone finds out what you did." Scott now looked constipated. "You can't do this to me", he said.

"I can and I will", I replied. "Teaches you to frame me!" I said in an angry tone. I could see that Scott was giving my preposition some serious thought. I saw him gulp and make a disgusted face then he started talking to me.

"Fine, I'll help you in your little _matchmaking_ adventure", he said with the same disgusted look on his face. "But you have to _swear _no one finds out a thing about what I did."

I nodded. "Of course. That was the deal after all. But don't forget that you also have to _stop _trying to get all our teammates eliminated." Scott was now turning a little red in the face. "Fine, I swear to help you in your _project_ and stop getting our team members eliminated", he said through gritted teeth.

I nodded my head with a smile and held out my hand for him to shake. He roughly shook it than with a glare in my direction made his way to his cabin.

_This is going to be fun._

_**Author's Note: **So, what did you think of the first chapter? I want to explain something really quickly. This chapter basically started from the end of the episode where Dawn gets eliminated like I said before but the only difference is that none of the characters mentioned in the pairings above were eliminated for now. Also, I watch the Italian version of the Total Drama Series so I'm sorry if some words aren't exact. I just try to translate from Italian to English so bare with me please. _

_I'll upload chapter 2 very soon but in the meantime don't forget to leave a review! :) _

_Kikkina123 xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **__First of all I want to thank all those of you who reviewed,__ favourited__ exc. You have no idea how much it means to me to get such a good response and for the first chapter! Like I said in chapter 1 this is my very first Total Drama Series story so you can imagine how happy I am at the good response. Now, I'd like to explain something I've started to do in one of my stories and that I plan on doing on this one as well. I like to reply to all of the reviews in the next chapter instead of private messaging. I do this because sometimes readers have the questions that others might me having too and like this I'd be answering multiple persons. Hope this doesn't bother anyone. If it does you could always skip reading the replies. Anyway, sorry for the long Author's Note and thanks again for all the fantastic reviews!_

**BXE**: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story so far.

**Mrwanton: **I'm really happy to hear you say that! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too.

**Username-not-taken**: Glad to hear you liked it! Hope this update came soon enough for you ;)

**Boo**: Trust me, things are about to get even saucier (not sure that's a word :P) Anyway, I'm really happy to hear that you liked sneaky Dawn! I was kind of getting doubts on whether or not people would relate to her. Glad to see they did! I'll keep in mind the idea of Scott helping her clean the toilets… maybe you'll see it in this chapter…not sure :P

**JGCDDH**: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it!

**ARadomperson**: You review really made my day! I was ecstatic to hear you say that you think I made Dawn and Scott well in character. It really meant a lot to hear you say that and I'm glad you think so. And P.S I do care about what my readers think so don't hold back on anything! Thanks again for the review!

**KittyPurryMeow**: Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you liked the way I wrote about Dawn and Scott. I'm ecstatic that you thought I managed to keep them in character. That's what I was aiming for and I'm glad I succeeded!

_**I don't and never will I own any of the Total Drama Series :(**_

_**Alright, back to the story!**_

_Chapter 2_

_Scott's POV_

I couldn't believe that creepy, little freak did that to me! Now because of her I have to stop amusing myself by getting others eliminated _and_ act like an idiot by matchmaking all the _idiots_ on this show.

I had already known that that little freak would do something since it's my fault she now has to clean the public toilets but I never thought she would go this far. I had thought she'd make me help her clean the toilets or something and I had already hatched up a plan on how to stop her from asking me for that. I had obviously underestimated her. _Freak._

_Nice_. She practically wants me to act nice! _Helping _others, play _fair_! "I'm not _NICE_!" I yelled to no one in particular. I desperately wanted to run back to Dawn and tell her that there was no way I was going to go through with it but I wasn't stupid. I knew that I had no choice. It was either help the little creep or straight to the catapult. I had no doubt that everyone would vote _me_ off if they learned of what I had been doing.

How had it come to this? Until a few hours before I had been the one to have all of the players wrapped around my little finger. I could get whoever I wanted eliminated and all that it took was a little careful planning. And now? Now I have to go around matchmaking the players if I want to even have a chance at arriving till the final of this game.

If only I hadn't gone bragging to the camera in the public bathroom! Then Dawn wouldn't have that bloody video of me admitting to everything and I wouldn't be stuck in this situation. I had no doubt that if it wasn't for that video Dawn wouldn't have had anything on me. No one would believe her without proof. Not now that everyone thinks _she _was the one who stole all their stuff.

I know what you're probably asking yourselves. How could sneaky, manipulative Scott be stupid enough to give everything Dawn needed to blackmail him on a video? Well, excuse me! I had thought that she would be eliminated and I was right! She was going to be eliminated if it hadn't been for that idiot Chris who chose today out of _all_ days to act kind and not catapult the loser as far away from the island as possible. Luck just wasn't on my side today!

_The day after…_

_Dawn's POV_

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPY HEADS!" was the first thing I heard when I woke up. I would start grumbling but I'm used to it now. I haven't had a peaceful awakening ever since I got on this island.

Rubbing my eyes I started getting out of bed only to freeze. I suddenly remembered what had happened the day before. I was about to get kicked off but Chris gave me a penalty instead. Granted, it's cleaning the public toilets but at least I'm still in the game.

I also remembered the deal I had made with Scott and smiled. You know, I'm usually not evil at all and try to keep peace and serenity but Scott had crossed the line. No one got me framed for stealing and got away with it.

As I got out of the cabin Chris was quick to approach me. "You have fifteen minutes time before breakfast to clean the toilets", he said smirking. "Fifteen minutes", he repeated while walking away.

With a grimace I started walking towards the toilets. I hadn't opened the doors yet and I already smelled the horrible smell inside. How was I going to stand cleaning them? With another grimace I opened the door, knelt down on the floor and started scrubbing the _extremely _smelly toilet. "Stupid Scott!" I started muttering to myself. My head snapped up as I got an idea.

Smiling, I got up and made my way towards the boys' cabin. They were probably dressing up before heading to breakfast. When I reached at their cabin I knocked twice just to make sure they all knew someone was coming in. I didn't want to see anyone naked. Still, smiling I made my way inside. I immediately saw Scott and my smile got even wider.

Walking up to him I started talking. "Hey Scott. Would you mind coming outside for a minute? I need to talk to you." I saw him glaring at me but paid no attention to it. Still glaring, he nodded and got up from his bed, leading the way outside.

He started yelling as soon as we got outside. "What the hell do you want? I already agreed to help you in your stupid _project_. What else could you possibly want?"

I smiled up to him. "Well, you see Scott, this morning when I woke up Chris was kind enough to remind me about the penalty I have to go through because of you. You do remember that right? I wasn't eliminated but I have to clean the public bathrooms and I think you know that they're _really _smelly and dirty. That's why, since this is all your fault in the first place, I'm going to ask you to come and help me _clean it up_. I don't think I need to tell you what would happen if you said no."

I was never an evil girl. I was already starting to feel bad for blackmailing Scott into helping me with my matchmaking plan. There was no way that I was going to go show the video to the others just because he said no to helping me clean the toilets but I wasn't going to look like a wimp and take it back now that it's out in the open.

Scott looked ready to kill someone. Me, to be precise. I saw him taking a deep breath and I shut my eyes tight waiting for the incoming explosion. What I hadn't been expecting, however, was Scott saying, "Fine, let's go", through gritted teeth. I opened my eyes to see him glaring at me, his face a deep tomato red. If looks could kill I would already be buried five feet under soil by now.

We quickly made our way back to the toilets. "God, this thing smells!" yelled Scott as soon as we had knelt down in front of the toilet and opened the lid. "Doesn't anyone flush after using this thing?" he kept on yelling.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Do you?" I asked. He gave me a half offended, half furious look. "Of course I do! I'm not an animal, you know!"

"Sorry", I said feeling guilty for judging him so quickly. He just scoffed at me and started brushing with a disgusted look on his face. I couldn't blame him. The toilet really was disgusting.

With both of us working we were done in ten minutes, to both of our relief. "I don't think I could've taken another second of that", I complained as soon as we got out of the bathroom. Scott just glared at me and started walking towards the breakfast room. "Hey, wait up!" I yelled while trying to catch up to him.

"What?" he snapped turning around to face me. I don't know why but for some reason I wanted to make him angry. Well, angrier than he already was.

"I just wanted to talk to you about my matchmaking plan. You did say you were going to help me after all", I said with an innocent smile on my face. If I thought he was red before it was nothing compared to now.

"Yeah, I did say that didn't I…after you BLACKMAILED ME!" he said the last part with a yell that made me flinch. I saw him taking a few breaths, hopefully to help him calm down. "I'll tell you what", he started in a calmer tone but he still sounded angry. "You tell me who you want to end up with whom and I'll handle the rest. I'll be done in a day, two maximum."

That said he turned around and continued walking towards the breakfast room but I was not happy. I wanted to be a part of the 'making it happen'. I quickly managed to catch up to him. I snatched his arm and turned him around. I caught him unaware so when I tried to turn him around to face me my plan worked a little differently.

While turning around he lost his balance and fell right on top of me. Unluckily, I wasn't expecting this to happen either so I fell down on the ground, with Scott on top of me.

When I looked up I found myself face to face with Scott. I had never seen him this close before and I had to admit, he was good looking. We were paralyzed by shock and we just kept looking into each other's eyes.

Scott was the first to snap out of it and shaking his head, he stood up. "What now?" he said, not even bothering to give me a hand up. He might be good looking but he greatly lacked in manners.

"I-I don't agree with your plan", I said, mentally cursing my nervous stammering. I was still shocked by what had happened.

"What the hell is wrong with my plan?" he yelled. "I'm practically handling everything and you're still not satisfied! What else could you possibly want?"

"That's the reason I'm not satisfied!" I yelled back. I rarely yell but he was really starting to get on my nerves with his attitude. "I want to be a _part _of the matchmaking. I don't want to just give you the pairings and have you do everything else. I want to _help_."

I was speechless when he burst out laughing. "_You_… _helping_?" he said still laughing. You said it yourself yesterday. I'm sneaky and persuasive something you're _not_ so I don't really need your help but since I don't actually want to be doing this and since I would not mind seeing this plan fail miserably…fine we'll do this together", he said with a smirk on his face. I knew he was taking this whole thing as a joke so even though I hated to do it and I didn't really mean it I had no choice.

"Look Scott, either you take this seriously or I'm going to go to the breakfast room right now and show everyone the video. Are you really going to make me do that?"

Once again I had managed to wipe his smirk off his face. "Fine", he said with a glare.

"Here's the plan…", he said still glaring at me but at least I could be sure that he would take this seriously. After all, the happiness of the rest of the contestants depended on this plan.

_**Author's Note: **__Cliffhanger…sort of :P I promise to update as soon as possible with chapter 3 so you'll get to know Scott's plan. But on the bright side, this was quite a long chapter. What did you think of it? Did you like it? Hate it? Why? Did you like the little twist where Scott fell on Dawn? Please answer my questions with a review! Anyway, I'd like to say that it could be a few chapters before something starts happening between Scott and Dawn. There will be little twists like the ones in this chapter but nothing serious. I don't want to go too fast. After all, they can't just go from hating each other (at least in Scott's case, you'll see what Dawn thinks later) straight to liking each other in a romantic way. Sorry if that's what you were expecting. Looks like I got carried away with the Author's Note again. Hope you guys actually read these :P Anyway, stay tuned for chapter 3 and in the meantime, REVIEW! :D :D _

_Love,_ _**Kikkina123 **__xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_ _A big thank you for all the great reviews you sent me for Chapter 2. You have no idea how much it means to me! Also, a big thanks to all those of you who favourited or put my story on alert. The first part of chapter 3 is basically going to be a repeat of chapter 2 but in Scott's point of view so you'll also see some of his thoughts on things that happened in chapter 2. I suggest you do not skip it since there are some important parts. I really hope you like it since I spent a whole day working on it and trying to make it perfect :)_

_Here are the answers to your reviews:_

**kingdomheartsluver21:** Thanks for your review and hope this was soon enough for you! :)

**ARadomperson:** First of all I want to thank you for taking the time to review again! You have no idea how much it means to me knowing someone's been here for my story from the start and is still here! I was happy to update so no need to thank me. Hope this chapter satisfies a little your hunger to know how they'll match everyone up ;) Thanks again for reviewing and hope to hear from you again! X

**KittyPurryMeow: **First of all, thanks for reviewing again. Like I said in the reply before this one, it means a lot to me when readers review to me more than once because it feels good to know that someone's been there from the very first chapter and is still there. Hope I'm not sounding stupid but it's true. I'm glad you're happy that I'm not going to have Scott and Dawn from hating each other straight to making out. I was scared some readers might be upset with that. I hope the way I portray characters like Lightning and Dakota will be to your liking. You're going to get to see Dakota very soon! I'm glad you love my story. Like I said before, it really, truly means a lot to me to have such great readers that support me so much. I'm also glad you liked the part where Scott fell on Dawn, hope it surprised you ;) It's great that you heard their voices in your head when they talked since that's what I was aiming for. Anyways, I'd just like to say that I don't mind long reviews. In fact, I really enjoy them. Just be prepared to get a long reply in return ;) Hope to hear from you again and hope you like chapter 3! :) xx

**thjgdh:** Glad you like it! P.S I accept your challenge ;)

**Akela Victoire:** I'm glad you like the story and that you think it has potential. It really means a lot. I don't really pay attention to the word count so replying to reviews doesn't make a difference for me. I just write all that I feel there is to write. I don't want to check my word count, see it isn't enough and end up making a chapter sound forced just because I was trying to make it longer. Another reason I respond to reviews in the beginning is so that new readers get to see that I do respond to reviews. That's really important to me…that people know I respond to reviews since I know there are writers who don't (no offence meant for those who don't reply since I know how busy life can get. I just wanted to make my point that I respond). Hope you don't think that I'm insulting you or anything because of your review. I actually want to thank you because this way I get to answer you and people that might have the same thoughts. Thanks again and hope to hear from you again! (P.S Sorry if it's too long of a reply!) :)

_**Unfortunately, I don't own the Total Drama Series or any of its characters :(**_

_**On with chapter 3! Enjoy! :)**_

_Chapter 3_

_Scott's POV_

If I thought I had underestimated Dawn before it was nothing compared to what I was thinking now. She made me help her _clean the toilets_. I still hate her but I guess I respect her too now. Not everyone could make me do something like that. In fact, I think she's the only one.

I was making my way towards the breakfast room when someone snatched my hand and turned me around. Obviously, I hadn't been expecting this so while I was turning around I lost my balance and fell on top of the person who had snatched my hand. Guess who it was? Surprise, surprise! _It was Dawn_.

She wasn't expecting me to fall either so when I fell on top of her she fell on the ground with me on top. We were face to face and that's when Dawn looked up and our eyes sort of…_connected_. We kept looking at each other for quite a while. We were frozen.

I was the first one to snap out of it and I stood up while shaking my head. "What now?" I asked. She was looking a bit offended. Probably because I didn't offer her a hand. Why would I have? She's the reason we fell in the first place.

"I-I don't agree with your plan", she stammered. Was she serious? First she makes me agree to do this stupid thing and now she's going to whine because the plan wasn't good enough for her?

"What the hell is wrong with my plan?" I yelled. "I'm practically handling everything and you're still not satisfied! What else could you possibly want?"

"That's the reason I'm not satisfied!" she yelled back. I had to admit I was a little shocked. Ever since I met her I hadn't seen her yell once. She must have been really mad.

"I want to be a part of the matchmaking. I don't want to just give you the pairings and have you do everything else. I want to help", I heard her say. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing right in her face. The thought of little, creepy Dawn helping in anything that involved being sneaky was just too funny.

"You… _helping_?" I said still laughing. "You said it yourself yesterday. I'm sneaky and persuasive something you're _not_ so I don't really need your help but since I don't actually want to be doing this and since I would not mind seeing this plan fail miserably…fine we'll do this together ", I said, smirking throughout my whole speech.

She could probably tell that I wasn't taking this seriously because all of a sudden she went back to blackmailing me.

"Look Scott, either you take this seriously or I'm going to go to the breakfast room right now and show everyone the video. Are you really going to make me do that?"

That got rid of my smirk. When was I going to learn to keep my mouth shout around Dawn? She was starting to be very dangerous.

"Fine", I answered her question while glaring daggers at her. "Here's the plan. You get me a list of who you want to end up with whom. We'll start working on the easiest couples and work our way up. How does that sound to you?" I asked still glaring.

She smiled her innocent smile at me. "That's better. I already have the list of couples if you want. We can start working on them right now at breakfast!" I could tell that she was getting excited and I started to feel even more disgusted that I was actually going to be taking part in something so _stupid_.

With a huff, I snatched the paper with the couples written on it from Dawn's hands. I opened it and quickly scanned through it. "I think the easiest couple is Sam and Dakota. They're already _sort of _together so it shouldn't be very difficult."

"I would say that Mike and Zoe are pretty easy too but we mustn't forget about Mike's bipolar disorder. One second he's flirting with Zoe and the next he's making out with Anne Maria as if his life depends on it. That complicates things. Then there's Brick and Jo and I think everyone would agree that they're _very_ difficult. They can't even see each other without arguing. No, we'll have to leave them for last."

I looked at Dawn and saw her give me a stunned look. "How could you know all that?" she said looking impressed. I shrugged. "How do you think I managed to get all those players eliminated? Sure, I was really sneaky but I also got to know the players well so that I would know the best way to go to get them eliminated." Dawn looked even more impressed now.

"You know Scott, the more I talk to you the more I'm assured that I did the right thing in asking you to help me in my matchmaking plan. Anyways, what do you think we should do to get Sam and Dakota together _for real_?" said Dawn.

I thought this through well. I had to take it seriously after all. "How about I talk to Sam and you talk to Dakota. First of all we have to get them to admit their feelings for each other to us. This won't be difficult to do with Sam since he already thinks Dakota's hot."

"The problem will be with Dakota. She knows she's attracted to Sam but she won't admit it to anyone and that's all she thinks it is. _Attraction_. But the truth is that what she feels is more than attraction. It's _love_", I said the last part with a disgusted look on my face and Dawn rolled her eyes at that.

"I like that plan", she said. "I'll start talking to Dakota during breakfast but I don't know if she'll listen to me. She doesn't really like me."

"I wonder why", I muttered under my breath but she acted as if she didn't hear me even though she obviously did.

"How about we meet up after tonight's elimination ceremony and talk about what we find out and about what we'll do next?" said Dawn. I reluctantly nodded. "I'll see you soon then", she said.

I just rolled my eyes and made my way towards the breakfast room already knowing that I was going to enjoy breakfast even less than I usually did since I was going to have to talk to Sam about _feelings_. And not just any kind of feelings. _Romantical feelings_. This was going to be a very long day.

_Dawn's POV_

I couldn't help but still feel shocked at how well Scott knew all the participants of the show. Can you blame me? Most of the times Scott looks as if he couldn't care less about what was going on with the other participants. Actually, scratch that. Not _most _of the timesbut _all _the time.

If I had had any doubts before I definitely didn't have any now. Scott was the right guy to help me with my matchmaking plan. There was no way I could ever plan a way to get three couples together. His plan has a good chance of working. I just hope I'll manage to talk to Dakota and get her to admit her feelings.

Speaking of Dakota's feelings; how could Scott look _disgusted _at the thought love? Love is the most precious feeling in the world and he acts disgusted? I swear that as hard as I try to figure him out I'm never going to manage to do it and that really gets on my nerves.

All my life I've always managed to learn about people and read their feelings through their auras but Scott's aura is just impossible to read. Believe me I tried but I just couldn't. All I could get out of his aura was that he had a difficult childhood but that's all. I hadn't even realized he had been a traitor to his team until that challenge where we had to shoot the bells with mutant seagulls while on top of a speedboat. Scott was a real mystery to me.

I have to admit that what he said hurt a bit. When I said that Dakota doesn't really like me I heard him say, "I wonder why." I don't know what I had been expecting. I knew he didn't like me before because he thought I was creepy but now it has turned into hate because of the whole blackmailing thing. It wouldn't kill him to _try_ and be nice though, especially since we're going to be talking together quite a bit because of our matchmaking deal.

Sighing deeply, I started following Scott and slowly made my way towards the breakfast room , already planning what I was going to tell Dakota in my head.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: **__A new episode of Total Drama Revenge of the Island is premiering tonight here in Malta! I'm so excited! I can't help but feel a little worried for Scott though since in the last episode he almost got eliminated :( On facebook a lot of Italian people are saying that Cameron is the one who wins and they know this because they saw it on a video on youtube. What do you guys think? Do you think it's true? Do you want it to be true? I'm not sure how I feel about it. Anyway…hope Scott is not eliminated; it was bad enough that Dawn was eliminated. _

_Here are the answers to your reviews: _

**ARadomperson:** I'm glad you're liking the story so much! I feel bad for Scott too even though I am the one writing the story. Hope this update came soon enough for you :) Thanks for giving me the pairings names since I actually hadn't known them. Hope to hear from you again! X

**Mrwanton:** Glad you like the idea of having the same chapter but in a different POV and I'm also glad you're liking the story!

**KittyPurryMeow:** I was supposed to publish chapter 3 a day earlier than I did but I couldn't because login failed for me too so I totally understand you. I'm happy to hear you so excited about the other couples!

**total drama rocks my socks off:** Thanks for mentioning that point! **Here you are, the list of people who have gotten eliminated so far in my story:**

**Stacy**

**Silent B**

Thanks for giving the idea of a hunting challenge like the one in the first season. I'll make sure to use it in one of my future chapters. Promise! :)

**Lemonface:** I'm so happy to hear you think the story's good and that I'm a good writer! Hope this update came soon enough for you! I was already thinking about matching Lightning and Anne Maria up since I was feeling guilty about leaving them alone :P I'll make sure to use it so thanks!

**Colorless:** Glad to hear you like it! :)

**Pugdthj:** Challenge accepted yet again! :) Glad you liked the chapter!

**Flutejrp:** Happy to hear you like my story! :) x

**Lemonface:** I'm happy to hear you don't think Scott's out of character. That's what I was hoping for! I hope Scott knowing everyone's personality surprised you in a good way! :) Hope this update came soon enough for you! :) x

**I am an otaku and proud of it: **I'm really happy that you like it and that you think Scott and Dawn are written well! Hope this was updated soon enough for your liking! :) x

_**The Total Drama Series never did and never will belong to me, unfortunately :(**_

_**And on with chapter 4! :)**_

_Chapter 4_

_Dawn's POV_

I got inside the breakfast room and picked out a seat next to Dakota. I still hadn't thought of a thing to say to her to get her to admit her feelings for Sam. Well, I guess I'd just try to wing it.

I poked her on the arm and immediately regretted it because she choked on the food she had been busy eating and turned to glare at me. "Sorry", I said meekly. "I just wanted to talk you and didn't realize I would scare you like that." Dakota kept glaring at me and I cleared my throat uncomfortably.

"Well, if you wanted to talk to me so much than talk _creep_." Apparently Scott wasn't the only one who had that nickname for me.

I took a deep breath and started talking. "I heard Sam talk about you with the other guys this morning", I started saying seeing Dakota start to blush a little. "So? I don't care. Why would I?" she said, still blushing.

I smiled. "You don't have to hide it from me Dakota. I can read auras you know, and I can see that your aura's colour and Sam's matches which shows that you would be the perfect couple. You can admit it to me. I won't tell anybody."

Apparently this was not enough to get Dakota to spill the beans about her liking Sam since she just scoffed and went back to eating the undigestable substance chef dares to call breakfast. She must really want to keep her feelings for Sam a secret if she was willing to eat that stuff as long as she didn't have to talk to me.

I sighed heavily. I really don't know what else I could do to get Dakota to admit she had feelings for Sam. Looking over at the table in front of mine I could see Scott whispering something to Sam looking sneaky, as always after all. After Scott was done talking to him I saw Sam get an angry look on his face but it was quick to disappear when Scott said something to him again only to be replaced with a mortified look. I wondered what Scott was telling him to make him change expressions so fast.

After a little while of watching them whisper to each other I saw Sam getting a far away look on his face and I immediately knew that he was thinking about Dakota. You didn't have to be able to see people's auras to realise what Sam was thinking about. I could tell that Scott knew what Sam was thinking about too by the disturbed and a little disgusted look on his face.

Knowing that Scott was doing a lot better than I was and determined to change that, I turned back to Dakota. "Look Dakota, I know what you think about me. It's practically what _everyone_ on this show thinks. You think I'm a creepy girl who Chris should've gotten rid of when he had the chance but I'm more than that. I can help you get together with Sam if you'd just let me. All you have to do is admit your feelings for him and then you can leave the rest to me."

I saw Dakota sight and roll her eyes. "Look, I'm not _in love_ with Sam if that's what you're thinking. I just think he's different from everybody else here, in character I mean. I wouldn't mind hooking up with him but I'm not particularly looking for anything serious."

I gave her a huge smile in return for her admission. "That's all I wanted to hear", I told her. With that I successfully managed to ingest a few bites of the horrible breakfast and then made my way out of the breakfast room with the intention of getting in a few minutes of meditation before Chris would call us for our next challenge.

_Scott's POV_

Getting Sam to admit he had deep feelings for Dakota was one of the easiest things I've had to do on the show so far.

Getting inside the breakfast room I chose the seat right next to Sam and immediately got down to business. "Hey there Sam!" I started saying with fake cheerfulness that Sam didn't catch on.

"Hey there man!" he said with a cheerfulness that unlike mine, wasn't fake. Still with a fake smile on my face I continued talking. "Would you mind if I asked you something a little _personal_?" Sam looked confused but he nodded none the less and I smiled. "What do you think of Dakota? I mean, I know you have a crush on her but is that it or do your feelings go _deeper_ than that?" I could feel the bile rising in my throat after saying those words. That's how much I was disgusted by myself.

I snorted to myself when I saw Sam choke furiously on his mouthful of breakfast after he heard what I has asked. "Why would you want to know that?" he asked in a raspy voice still getting over his choking fit. I smirked at him this was going to go exactly as I planned. "Well Sam, I want to let you in on a little secret of mine. I really, _really_ like Dakota but I knew that you have a crush on her but I wasn't sure if it was more than that. That's why I asked you. If all you feel is a stupid, little crush than I don't think you would mind if I tried to hook up with her, right?" I asked him knowing fully well that yes, _he did mind_.

Sam became red faced all of a sudden and he turned to look furiously at me. "Since when have you been interested in Dakota? Actually, let me rephrase my question. Since when have you been interested in _dating _and _relationships_?"

I could feel my right eye twitching at that. As if I would ever been interested in dating and relationships. Another reason why I hate that creepy girl. At least, everything was still going as I had planned. "Why would you care if I was interested in Dakota or not, Sam?"

"Because I have feelings for her you idiot!" said Sam in a whisper-yell. I smirked at that and leaned even closer to him. "Got you!" I said with that smirk on my face. It still felt good to know a plan worked even if it was about relationships.

Sam started blushing a deep red and started stammering. "W-w-what did you do that for? Why d-did you want to know if I had f-f-feelings for Dakota if not because you like her?"

I smirked at him. "Looks to me as if you're having a little trouble getting the guts to tell Dakota what you just told me so I've decided to do it for you. Don't worry, you and her will be together within this week, one way or another.'

Sam got a far away look on his face and I knew that I had lost him to thoughts of Dakota so rolling my eyes I made my way out of the breakfast room, not even daring to touch what they dared call breakfast.

_**Author's Note:**_ I think that's enough for a chapter, no? Sam and Dakota have admitted their feelings for each other! I wanted to make you all ware that I plan on getting Lightning together with Anne Maria. I know that they are a really weird couple but I feel bad in leaving them alone. Also, because of the matchmaking business I can't have the contestants get eliminated because then I wouldn't be able to get them together. What Would you guys say if I said that I'll think of something to remove the elimination process and instead there'll be a penalty for those players with the least votes like there was with Dawn? Please tell me if you agree or not in a review and if you do agree I would really like it if you could give me your ideas for the penalities. Thanks! :)


End file.
